Finding Happiness
by luckyaikou
Summary: The Millennium Items are at rest but Bakura is not quite over it. Thankfully he has Ryou. Shounenai.


A/N: I just want to say thank you for all of the people who have read my stories! I don't know how many of you will see this, but I really appreciate the favorites and the hits. And I want to give an even bigger thank you to those of you who have reviewed, and all the encouragement to continue writing and posting. Thank you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura ran down the streets after his kicking ball in the bright sun, his golden skin stretched a little too tightly over his underfed body. His friend called out to him, encouraging him to hurry. Bakura, eight-years-old and laughing, kicked his ball down the streets of Kul Elina, past rows of houses occupied by friendly people filled with knowledge, tradition and pride.

His mother, his beautiful mother, called him back around sunset. She ran her fingers through his unkempt hair, darker from dirt and grease. He helped her with dinner as he did ever night. His mother spoke of how soon daddy would be home; he had been sent out with other men to retrieve more goods, to steal.

The king's men had only lit half-dozen houses aflame before the shrieks filled the small city.

His mother sent him out. "Run, my son," she whispered quietly, "Sneak past the guards and leave Kul Elna. Never return to this place."

He didn't want to leave her, or his home, but she had pushed him out into the dark, brightened like day by the fires and dying screams of his people. As he ran, he saw the men of Kul Elna return, his father leading the attack on the Egyptian soldiers.

Bakura stopped behind a stable to watch, thinking they stood a chance. He turned back to see his house in flames. He remembers thinking he wished he could tell his mom's screams from the others.

The fighters of Kul Elna fell, and with the blood and magic of the thieves, the Pharoah's men created seven golden artifacts, powered by the eternal stolen magic of Bakura's people, forever bound to Earth and their destroyed city.

Bakura remained hidden and cried until the soldiers left. As he wandered through the ruins at daybreak, bleary-eyed, he began to hear whispers.

"Avenge us, Bakura."

"Kill the Pharaoh."

"Make him pay."

"We have been defiled."

"Release us, our son."

"The last of Kul Elna."

"Never leave us."

"Never leave…"

"Bakura…"

Bakura jolted awak at the soft calling of his name. His blood red gaze searched frantically for his surroundings, for unrest, until he settled upon the gentle face of his Ryou.

"Ryou," Bakura breathed, realizing he had been panting and was covered in sweat.

"It's been awhile since the memories of Kul Elna woke you up," Ryou said quietly, brushing the hair from Bakura's eyes.

Bakura sat up slowly, gathering Ryou in his lap and holding him to his bare chest as he leaned against the headboard. "I lived 50 life times with them whispering in my ear. The last year without the items is-"

"Nothing, comparatively," Ryou finished, as Bakura kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I understand," Ryou smiled. "Our family was your only company for so long."

"The Pharaoh brought them up today," Bakura muttered.

"Yeah?"

"He apologized again, for his father. He said he prays for them."

"He truly feels bad, Bakura. You're doing so well, being civil with him."

Bakura grinned. "I made his life such hell. I desecrated his father's grave. I lived only to create chaos for him. He is quite forgiving."

"It's okay, Kura," Ryou said quietly as Bakura ran his fingers through his hair, comforting the smaller boy as they laid in silence.

"You're my only reason for living, Ryou."

Ryou frowned, "Don't say things like that."

Bakura laughed dryly. "Things are simpler when you've… existed for as long as I have. I'm aware of how important you are to me. My vengeance has been fulfilled, the items are gone, and the Pharaoh and I passed on. I only came back to be with you."

Ryou blushed. "I know."

"I promise one day I'll stop dreaming of Kul Elna."

"Maybe we can visit. And the Valley of the Kings. To help you both calm down."

Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou's forehead. "Perhaps the best thing we can do for ourselves is put it out of our minds and pretend it never happened."

"Bakura, you can't just-"

"Ryou," Bakura grabbed his chin gently. "It's not fair to ask you to play in my final act on stage, you understand? I'm here to be with you, in your life."

"But why am I so special?"

"Because I love you, little one," Bakura muttered into Ryou's soft hair. "And I don't want you to suffer the ways I have."

"I don't want you to hurt anymore, Kura," Ryou said softly. "I'm glad you're here."

Bakura pulled his hikari closer and rubbed his cheek with his thumb slowly, lulling Ryou back to sleep. As the moon crept past their window in the cold night, Bakura hummed softly to the dark, believing that the happiness he felt now had been worth the wait.


End file.
